1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to guided projectiles and more particularly to a mechanism for holding the stabilizing fins of a guided projectile in stowed positions until the projectile has exited from the gun tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When launching a fin-stabilized projectile it is necessary to retain the fins within the projectile diameter during travel down the gun tube to avoid damage to both the fins and the gun tube. Once the projectile is in flight, the fins must be released to deploy centrifugally for in-flight stability since this type of projectile is not normally spin stabilized. One earlier design utilized a pressure chamber and shear wire combination to provide the retaining and release functions. Many rounds have been fired using this earlier retainer, but various problems developed and the retainer was not found to be reliable nor was opening or deployment as smooth as required.